The Blood That Defines Us
by XxEmoKidZxX
Summary: Bolin is upset about that Korra kissed his brother. An unusual friend helps him, but something is different about her. Bolin/OC. Slight AU. Set after 'The Spirit of Competition'.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I do not own The Legend of Korra and this is AU. BolinxOC.**

–

Bolin sat with his head down on a table in one of his favorite noodle spots. He was crying softly to himself. Someone entered the restaurant. The person noticed the crying fifteen year-old and nodded at the old man behind the counter. The person put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come on, let's be a big boy." The person said and struggling to pull Bolin back into his chair. "Ugh, I don't want to be a big boy." He replied and he heard a laugh that sounded like bells. His cheeks were still wet and his eyes looked puffy. He looked up to see who had helped him, there stood a beautiful girl. Her skin was dark, darker than he had seen on anyone. Her hair was jet black and long and curly. Her eyes were unusual though, they were ruby red. She pulled out a tissue and gently cleaned his wet cheeks. "Now doesn't that feel better?" She asked. "No." He muttered before trying to hit his head on the table. She caught him before he could do it again. "Woah, okay let's go." She said and picked him up and carried him over her shoulders. Surprisingly, she could walk away without struggling. She nodded at the old man before leaving.

–

Mako walked into the noodle shop. "Hello Mako." The old man said behind the counter. "Hello Sir, have you see Bolin?" He said looking around trying to find his brother. "Oh yes. He was carried out of here by a beautiful woman. Unusual though, her eyes were like rubies." The old man said. "Thanks." Mako said before leaving to find his brother and the beautiful girl.

–

Bolin seemed to groan every other step the girl took. She sighed and gently put him on the ground. They were in the park behind a bush looking at the lake. "This is were I go when I'm upset," The girl looked at the lake. "Maybe you can tell me what's wrong." She asked gently. "Well a girl I liked kissed my brother." Bolin sighed. "I've heard worse." She responded. "My brother is dating our sponsor's daughter for our Pro-bending tournament." He replied. "Oh that's terrible." She said and gently massaged his neck. "Thanks." He sarcastically said. "Oh come on; if it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be." She said. "Wow that's helpful." Bolin replied sarcastically. "Hey it's the cold hard truth. We may not like it, but it's never wrong." She said. "I guess." Bolin said with a small smile. "There it is." She smiled back at him. "Now let's get you to the tournament." She smiled and got up. "Oh and we only have fifteen minutes to get there." She said before pulling him up. "Oh right, we should probably start running." Bolin smiled. "Right." The girl said before they both took off towards the arena.

–

"Where is Bolin?" Mako asked angrily. "He should have been here by now." He growled but there was also some concern in his voice. "What did I do?" Korra asked sadly as she sat down on a bench. Mako didn't respond. "Hey sorry I'm late guys. It took me a while to get here." He smiled at this team. "Where were you? I looked every where for you, you know how worried you made Korra and I?" Mako asked angrily. "Sorry bro." Bolin looked down at his feet. Mako's face seem to soften. "It's okay, we're just glad you're safe." Mako sighed. "Well I have to go Bolin, it was great meeting you. Good luck on your match." The same girl was behind him before walking away. "Thanks... Wait, what's your name?" Bolin asked. "Fola, I hope to see you soon Bolin." She smiled and walked away. "So that was the girl who carried you out of the noodle restaurant?" Mako asked. "Yeah." He smiled. "She seems cool Bolin. Now let's go kick some pro butt." Korra said and punched her own hand.

–

The Fire Ferrets almost lost but luckily Korra saved them. Bolin had a wrenched shoulder, though he was peeved Korra seemed to heal him. They were shocked to see the Wolfbats had won in the first round. "Alright time for the last competition for the night. The Blood Dragons versus the Fireflies." The announcer said. The referee began the match, the earth bender and the fire bender seemed to be protecting the water bender from the opposing team. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be thinking. Her teammates took all the damage and tried to block their water bender from becoming unfocused. The girls eyes finally opened. "Haah!" The girl finally screamed and pushed her arms out. A tidal wave formed and pushed the Fireflies out of the arena platform. "I can't believe it. Did you see that? The Blood Dragon's water bender formed a tidal wave and pushed the other team off the arena platform... The water bender's name is..." The announcer cheered. "Wait Bolin is that...?" Mako seemed shocked and Korra's eyes were wide. Bolin just stared. The girls eyes were ruby red. "Fola!" The announcer finally found her name. "Fola! Fola! Fola!" The tournament's fans cheered for her. The Fire Ferrets just stood there stunned.

–

**So how was it? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I loved that most of you liked my story, so I shall continue you it. It will contain the next episode (episode 6) "And The Winner Is...". So here is chapter 2.**

–

The Blood Dragons exited the arena. They removed their helmets and continued to walk in an orderly fashion of a triangle. "Congrats guys." The earth bender boy smiled. His eyes were green and his charcoal-colored hair stuck out in a 'all directions' spike. He had a rather slim body for an earth bender but he wasn't in bad shape.

"Remember Doman, we're not here for the fun. We're here on lookout not to play this stupid game that brings shame to bending." The fire bender of the group scowled and narrowed her eyes at him. Her eyes were the traditional golden eyes of fire benders but her hair was a bright shade of red that was slightly wavy. Her body was slender and had nice-shaped curves.

Doman gave her a sad look and her eyes softened and she gently leaned over and kissed his cheek. Doman then gave her a huge, cheesy grin. Fola stifled a small giggle at them, though she didn't turn around. "Give him a break Tin-Tin. It's not everyday you are granted to be in one of the biggest tournaments in bending." Fola smiled at her 'teammates'. Tin-Tin rolled her eyes before muttering something coherent under her breath, most likely bad-mouthing probending.

"Shh... Here comes our rivals." Fola said while making the word 'rivals' sarcastic. As on queue the Fire Ferrets came around the corner of the stadium. The two teams stared at each other, seeing which one would blink first. Korra cleared her throat, "Great match..." She muttered. "Thanks." Fola said quietly. "So Fola... you're a probender..." Bolin asked awkwardly. Fola almost had to stomp on Tin-Tin's foot before she scoffed at what Bolin said.

"Yeah, that a problem?" Fola forced a grin. "Uh nope, nope. Not at all." Bolin quickly answered. "Well that it?" Fola asked. "Uh yeah." Bolin said and stepped aside so the other team could leave. The Blood Dragons went back to walking in a triangle and walked away from the Fire Ferrets. As soon as they were out of earshot, Mako cleared his throat.

"Something is not right about them... I can feel it." Mako muttered. "Yeah but we can't do anything to them, they haven't done anything... yet." Korra answered. "So Fola's kind of pretty." Bolin dropped 'the bomb', he really wanted to say more but decided against it. Mako and Korra both looked at him wide eyed. "Um... well I'm going to bed." Bolin stammered and quickly walked away before his teammates could say anything. Korra and Mako nodded good bye at each other before splitting ways.

–

In a dark room you could here a radio being played. "You are listening to to 'The Music Hour'! Brought to you by Cabbage Corp, Republic City's trusted name in technology for over 50 years." The announcer said cheerfully. The radio starts to broadcast static before changing to a dark voice.

"Good morning, citizens of the Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's probending match because it would be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena, and cancel the finals or else there will be severe consequences." The radio goes back to static.

"Perfect that's our golden ticket." An elderly woman's raspy voice could be heard. "Yes Master Rea." A familiar voice said. "Go you know what you must do." The elderly woman ordered. You could here someone turn around and open a heavy metal door. "So Amon decided to go with a more forward response. This is becoming interesting." The woman said.

–

Fola stood at the front doors listening to the Council bicker among each other. They were about to be unanimous and vote for shutting down the stadium before Korra and her team started heading towards the mains doors of City Hall. Fola cursed under her breath and quickly hid in the shadows so she wouldn't be seen by the Fire Ferrets. Korra quickly opened the door to the Council meeting. Fola couldn't hear much was going except arguing. She tried getting in a better hearing range. "The arena... open... luck... finals." She heard Tarrlock say. 'Perfect.' Fola thought and walked away before being seen by anyone.

–

The arena was well guarded with Beifong's elite. "You gotta give them credit. They're pretty impressive with coordination." Doman whistled.. "Yeah, whatever. They'll just get in the way though." Tin-Tin growled. The Blood Dragons quickly headed into the arena.

"The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match... but it seems one of the teams have fallen sick and will not attend the match. Though fans do not worry a construction crew edited the arena so the three teams can face each other! Will the Wolfbats' ferocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the underdog Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smack down soup? Or maybe the Blood Dragons blow away both teams before the first round." Shiro Shinobi announced. The Blood Dragons and the Fire Ferrets were already in their places preparing for the fight.

"Introducing the challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets." Shiro said. Their fans cheered as they escalated onto the arena. "We're on Pabu." Bolin whispered to his ferret. The ferret quickly did his little dance. The Blood Dragons raised an eyebrow. "So that was... interesting." Tin-Tin muttered. "Shut up Tin-Tin, it was cute." Fola rolled her eyes at Tin-Tin. Tin-Tin bit her tongue from say anything else.

"And the other challengers, the Blood Dragons!" Shiro announced. They were escalated to the arena as well. They didn't wave or look at their fans as they cheered them on. "And their opponents, and the three timed champions. The White Falls Wolf Bats!" Shiro announced. The Wolf Bats wore fancy masks and capes and howled at their fans while fireworks went off. The fans howled and screamed back.

"Wow, that looked and sounded really stupid." Doman muttered. Tin-Tin and Fola giggled at him. "The champs and the challengers face off at the center-line and here we go!" Shiro yelled and the bell rang for the match to start. The Wolf Bats focused on the Fire Ferrets sending them back but were unprepared when the Blood Dragons maintained control on the Wolf Bats.

The Wolf Bats used a lot of dirty tricks and knocked the Fire Ferrets back. But the Fire Ferrets remained cool and even got for single combat. The referee spun a dice, that had two sides for each team, for the teams to do 1x1 combat or 1x1x1 combat. The red side, or the Fire Ferrets, won the roll. "I got this." Korra said narrowing her eyes at Tahno, who just grinned wickedly. Fola, Korra, and Tahno walked to the center before they were escalated. Korra was impressive and quickly sent Tahno over with a little 'help' from Fola. She looked over at Fola before attacking her. Fola dodged her attacks but Korra was persistent. Fola smiled and stopped. Korra took the opportunity and pushed her other with some water bending. Korra looked shocked as Fola flew over the side. Bolin and Mako cheered at Korra but she was still a little disturbed by Fola's feigning attempt.

The third round quickly began. The Wolfbats did a bit more cheating by combining water and earth plates and sending it six different ways. The Fire Ferrets and the Blood Dragons were quickly sent into the water. Shiro announced the Wolfbats were the winner but not happily.

Some of the 'fans' did not cheer or boo, they were pulling ouy objects out of locations like popcorn bags. You could see electric shocks across the arena. Everyone looked shocked and they quickly panicked.

The Blood Dragons swam out of the water to the edge. "Dirty tricks." Doman muttered and coughed up some water. "I think the Fire Ferrets are still under..." Fola looked down but quickly looked up see the electric going through the stands.

"Folks there has been some electrical disturbances in the stands. The metal bender cops are dropping like bumble flies. They appear to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hands," Kiro said as a masked member opens the door to his commentary room, "One of them is in the booth with me right now, folks! He is leveling one of those glove devices at me now and I believe he is about to electrocute me. I a m currently wetting my pants." Kiro said fearfully before the Equalist electrocutes him.

The Wolfbats were starting to get scared. "What's going on ref?" Tahno asked scaredly. "I don't know!" The cheating referee yelled back. Amon and a few of his other guards appeared on the arena. "Alright you want a piece of the Wolfbats? Here it comes!" Tahno yelled and the Wolfbats started trying to attack Amon that came onto the stage.

Amon evaded the attacks against him. Though they didn't last long against the Equalist. "Wait, please don't do this! I'll give you the championship pot. I-I'll give you everything please just don't take my bending." Tahno pleaded in fear. Amon ignored his begging and placed a finger to his forehead, taking away his bending.

After a while the Wolfbats were thrown off the arena Amon quickly began his speech. "I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory because every day, you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens just like what the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate.Now to my followers, for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City. I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come..." Amon began his speech. Very soon, the tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by fair minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer need to walk afraid, it's time to take back our city. For centuries, benders possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people but thankfully modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a chi-blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality and once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begun!" Amon finished.

The guards behind him stood stoic until something caused them to grunt. Their bodies fell to the ground and their head were lifted and forced down, knocking them out instantaneously. Amon looked at the guards but he didn't seemed to phase. He looked back out into the crowd and noticed that the electrocutions had stopped.

"We should have known." A voice said behind Amon. He looked behind him to see three robed figures. Each had a different color robe; blue, green, and orange. They all had blood red masks that covered up their entire faces. Amon didn't respond to the three robed figures. The one with the green robed looked below them. "Hm?" He could feel something but it was to late. The arena was detonated with explosives. The three figures jumped out of the way as the floor below them started to crumble to the ground.

–

"Tenzin!" Lin whispered sharply at the unconscious man. The Equalists were still surrounding them. Watching their leader's speech. Lin noticed someone standing behind her. The Equalists quickly and suddenly fell to the ground. They lifted their heads and quickly smashed their own skulls against the ground. Lin looked up to see two robed figures with blue robes and blood red masks behind them. She quickly got up and nodded her appreciation at the robed figures. Before shooting her steel rods out to fight the Equalists.

–

**So I hope it wasn't that bad. I was using the script for this episode considering I haven't worked my characters to well into the story. Though the next chapters will be less script and more AU.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I noticed I am going along with the storyline but just squeezing my characters inside them. Okay what else... what else...**

**Fola: Maybe you should mention you don't own 'Legend of Korra'**

**Doman: He doesn't?**

**Tin-Tin: Nope.**

–

The Probending Arena was still shattered beyond repair and they had officially closed it. Fola and Doman entered through the entrance. "Well this is depressing." Doman smiled stating the obvious. "Really?" Fola asked sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

They entered another room with five teenagers in it. The other teenagers looked over at the two new guests. "Hey Fola!" Bolin greeted cheerily. "Hi guys, this is Doman my... teammate." Fola introduced Doman to the group. "Hi Doman, I'm Korra." The avatar introduced herself. "Hi I'm Asami and this is Mako." A beautiful nonbender introduced herself. "Hi, I'm sorry about this atrocity." Doman said. "Hey it's not your fault." Bolin said.

"So Fola, where's your third teammate?" Korra asked. "Tin-Tin? She uh... didn't really like probending. To her it was a means to an end." Fola explained. Korra's eyes widened. "But probending was so cool!" Korra said while raising a hand in the air for emphasis.

"Tin-Tin is very much a traditionalist when it comes to bending..." Fola continued to explain. "Well I've got to go, hey Fola do you and your crew need a place to stay? I mean unless you have some where else to live or have another way of income..." The avatar asked. "Oh Korra, you're sweet... but no I wouldn't want us to inconvenient you-" Fola started to say but was cut off when Korra put a hand to her mouth. "Hey it's no big deal, plus I should practice my bending with others." Korra explained.

"Alright Korra, thank you we accept your gracious offer." Fola giggled lightly. "Thank you Avatar. I am sure if Tin-Tin was here she would thank you as well." Doman said with a large appreciative grin. Fola looked through the window to the sky to see the brightly lit sun. "Come Doman we have to leave." Fola smiled. "Thank you again Korra, we'll see you in a few hours." Fola waved and her and Doman departed.

–

"Ah so it happens, the befriending of a crucial alliance and everything falls into place."

–

Fola, Doman, and Tin-Tin stepped off the ferry to Air Temple Island. "Wow, it's huge!" Doman said booming. "Hey guys, so you like Air Temple Island?" Korra raised an eyebrow. "Korra it's beautiful." Fola smiled graciously at her.

"Korra." Tenzin walked up to the group. "So I am guessing these are the probending team members 'we' took in." Tenzin greeted, saying we as if he had no say in it. "Hello Master Tenzin. My name is Fola and this is Doman and Tin-Tin." Fola introduced herself to the airbending master. "Well it's nice to meet you, if you come with me Korra we have to practice. My wife Pema will bring you to your rooms." Tenzin nodded his head at the group.

Korra and Tenzin departed from the entrance to the building. "Hello, I'm Pema." A woman came to the door. She was beautiful but the bags and lines underneath her eyes made her look older. "So two girl rooms and one boy room?" She asked. "Well no, you see, me and Tin-Tin-" Doman said but was cut off from Pema. "Yes, you may be boyfriend/girlfriend but there are many traditions in Airbending-" Pema tried explaining but was cut off by Fola. "No Mrs. Pema, they're married." Fola smiled and quickly began to laugh.

"Oh I am sorry, you just look so young. How old are you might I ask?" Pema blushed a light pink. "I'm fifteen, and Tin-Tin is seventeen." Doman smiled. Pema just smiled and nodded. "No I am not pregnant, nor do I have a child." Tin-Tin knew what she was thinking but just gave her a small smile. Doman looked and Tin-Tin and gave her a blush. "Ah well I am very sorry I just thought-" Pema began to apologize profusely but was cut off from Tin-Tin. "Hey it's okay, usually when they see a young couple married at our age, usually people begin to think like that." Tin-Tin smiled.

The rest of the way to their rooms was quiet. Doman and Tin-Tin got a room in the married section of the household. Fola couldn't help but laugh at how organized the house was. "I hope you don't mind getting a room away from your friends." Pema apologized. "It's alright, I may appreciate it later." Fola laughed and Pema gave her a nervous laugh as they walked down yet another long hallway.

Pema showed her an average room that had a window. "Thank you Mrs. Pema it's very nice." Fola gave her a smile. Fola quickly started putting her clothes away and personal belongings in the drawers of the room. She looked around and smiled before leaving her room to go to the meditation area.

She could see her two friends were already meditating next to each other. She quickly sat down next to the fountain and began to meditate. After about half an hour she could hear small voices. She poked one of her eyes open to see two young girls standing in front of her. The youngest one jumped when she saw her eye color.

"Hello." Fola greeted kindly. "Hi I'm Ikki and this is my older sister Jinora. What's your name? Are you a bender? What's your favorite color? And why are your eyes that color?" The young one recovered and quickly asked her questions. "Hello Ikki. My name is Fola. Yes. Blue or green. Family trait." Fola quickly answered back.

The girls then quickly walked over to Doman and Tin-Tin. "Hi, what's your name? Are you benders too? Are you boyfriend/girlfriend? What's your favorite color?" Doman and Tin-Tin jumped and looked at the little girl. They didn't know how to respond and Fola laughed. Aftere a couple of minutes the girls lost interest and left. The group then went back to meditating.

After a few hours Pema walked outside. "Ah I still see some young benders like to mediate. Would you like to join my family for dinner?" Pema asked. "Oh thank you Pema but we have already intruded on your hospitality-" Fola began but was cut off by Pema. "No I would be most happy if you would join us." She said before walking away. Fola turned to look at her friends who just shrugged their shoulders and followed Pema.

–

Their was piles of vegetarian food for them on the table. "Wow Pema everything looks great." Doman smiled at the woman who looked troubled at the stove. "Something wrong Mrs. Pema?" Fola asked. "Yes it seems that my stove is not working." Pema looked slightly frustrated. "Here I'll help. Ah one of those new electric ones... stand back." Tin-Tin said using her hand to guide Pema back. After a quick use of her lightning bending with one of her fingers the stove began to work again. "Thank you dear." Pema smiled graciously before cooking something in the stove.

Fola looked around the table and didn't notice the Avatar or Master Tenzin. "Where is Korra and Master Tenzin?" She asked curiously. "Oh she went with Tenzin on an investigation of Future Industries. They heard from an anonymous tip that they are supposedly they are helping the Equalists." Pema explained. Tin-Tin and Doman looked at Fola, who slightly nodded.

–

**Sorry I am a bit rushed and I just wanted to finish this chapter quickly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is the next chapter.**

**Doman: HE DOESN'T OWN 'THE LEGEND OF KORRA'!**

**We get it Doman... oh but I wish I did own it...**

–

Pema looked exhausted as she started to put the dishes away. "Pema allow us." Fola said and went over to the sink. "Alright I'll get the kids to bed-" Pema started but was cut off by Tin-Tin. "No allow me." Tin-Tin said and glared at Fola and Doman who started laughing. Pema thanked them and went off to bed. Fola grabbed a sponge and drenched into the soapy water and began washing the food stains off the plate. Doman quickly grabbed a dry rag and began drying the plates and putting them back in their designated places. Tin-Tin picked up Meelo and Ikki each with one arm. She gave them another pissed off look before disappearing down the hallway to put the two youngest kids away. Jinora told them goodnight and left. As soon as Fola and Doman were done with the dishes they told each other goodnight and went down two separate hallways. Fola yawned and walked down the girl's hallway to her room. She opened the door and changed into her pajamas, keep on her under garnets underneath her PJ's. She jumped onto her bed and it creaked a little. She laughed and closed her eyes. She let out a sigh and quickly fell asleep.

–

The morning sun entered through the Fola's glassed window. One of her ruby eyes poked open. She lifted herself up and began to stretched while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She began to put on a red skirt that clung to her legs and a red matching t-shirt. She looked at the small mirror in her room and pushed her curly hair around before getting it the way she liked it. She smiled and walked out of the room towards the kitchen. She looked around the room to notice that the only ones up were Doman and Tin-Tin. "Fola! Good morning!" Doman greeted her with a smile. "Hungry?" Fola smiled slyly. Doman gave an embarrassed smile and blush. "How about cheese toast?" Fola looked around and found cheese and slices of bread. She put the slices of bread on the stove pan and then started cutting slices out of the hunk of cheese and putting them on the bread. She had used about half of the hunk of cheese, not sure of how many people would be eating with them. She stuck it in the oven and heated it and set the timer for five minutes. Pema quickly walked into the kitchen. "Oh you're awake and cooking." Pema smiled almost as if the Spirits had granted some sort of miracle. The timer loudly rang and Fola grabbed two heat pads to prevent herself from burning herself on the metal stove pan and placed the two heat pads underneath the pan. Doman quickly grabbed one. "Ow, ow, ow." He said and exchanged the toast between his two hands before taking a bite. "Doman wait for it to cool." Fola scolded him. "Buth ith's so good." He said. Fola, Tin-Tin, and Pema laughed at him, but he ignored them and continued eating the toast. Soon the three children were next to come in followed by Tenzin and what looked like four hungry teenagers. "Well I'm glad I made more than enough." Fola laughed. Bolin and Korra quickly snatched one up and began munching on it quickly. After everyone had ate the cheese toast Korra and Tenzin left for a induction of their new Chief of Police. Pema left to go take a nap, still exhausted and stressed. Jinora went to the library and Meelo and Ikki went to go play with the sky bison in their pins. That left the five teenagers to look awkwardly around. Mako cleared his throat. "So Tin-Tin, Fola told us you were a Firebending Master." He said trying to make conversation. "Yes, but she failed to mention we are all masters of our element." Tin-Tin responded and looked over at Fola with a smile. Bolin quickly grinned. "All of you guys are masters! That is so cool, but you are so young." He beamed. "It has taken us many years to master our elements... along with some extra stuff." Fola grinned. "Wait you guys can do more? Can Doman sandbend or steelbend? Can Tin-Tin lightningbend? Wait can you do something extra?" Bolin's questioned came out in a hurried fashion. "Yes. Yes. Yes... uh I can... turn stuff into ice..." Fola responded quickly except for Bolin's last question. After that everything went back to being quiet. "Well, I guess I'll go meditate..." Fola said before getting up and leaving the room. Doman and Tin-Tin quickly followed suit to go meditate as well. "Hey Doman?" Bolin asked quietly, afraid of being heard though Doman heard him. "Yes, Bolin?" He said. "Can you teach me how to earthbend like actual earthbending?" Bolin asked looking around the room embarrassingly. "Sure Bolin, follow me." Doman responded with a smile and Bolin happily followed. Mako followed them to make sure his brother would be alright, Asami followed Mako. Fola and Tin-Tin decided they would rather watch this and meditate so they followed the group. Doman found a good clear spot behind the island so they wouldn't cause any harm to the temple. "Okay remove your shoes." Doman commanded. "What?" Bolin questioned and raised an eyebrow. "Remove your shoes, Earthbenders rely on their connection to the earth." Doman explained. Bolin looked down at Doman's feet to see no shoes. His feet were quite dirty from the ground's debris but he didn't seem to mind. Bolin quickly removed his worned down shoes. "Okay watch me and do what I do." Doman commanded and seperated his legs and squatted into a traditionalist earth bending stance. He guided his arms and sent a large amount of earth into the side of the island. "Okay your turn." Bolin quickly tried to get into the same stance as Doman. Doman shook his head and quickly kicked Bolin from underneath him. Bolin squeaked and Mako got up defensively. "What was that for?" Bolin and Mako almost said simultaneously. "Your footing was off, you plant your feet to the ground. Be a rock, don't let anyone move you. Or be a tree and root yourself to the ground." Doman explained. "He was fine! You just tripped him over!" Mako growled. "Oh I didn't realize you were a Earthbending Master. Teach your brother then, I'll go meditate." Doman said and start to walk away. "Wait! Mako, shut up!" Bolin whined. "Doman teach him." Tin-Tin ordered. Doman sighed and went back to his spot to train Bolin. After several hours the sun started to set. "I think that is enough training for now. "You're a quick learner Bolin. I must say I am proud to be your master." Doman said proudly and a bit arrogant about the 'master' part. "Yeah well we skipped lunch..." Bolin whined and everybody started to laugh. After that everybody dispersed. Doman and Tin-Tin went back to their room doing whatever the spirits only know. Fola went to go meditate and the rest went to go see Korra.

–

Fola was the only one up in the waning ours of night. She noticed Tenzin was waiting for the first ferry. "Good morning Master Tenzin." She greeted. "Good morning Master Fola." Tenzin greeted back. "Early, isn't it?" She smiled. "I have to go get Korra's friends from jail." Tenzin explained. "Oh Spirits, what did they do?" She asked curiously. "They supposedly stopped the imprisoning of innocent nonbenders." Tenzin said. "Tarrlok has gone to far." Fola growled abruptly. "Master Fola, are you alright?" Tenzin asked noticing Fola's body was vibrating. "Yeah, I'm fine... do you want me to accompany you?" She asked and Tenzin nodded. The ferry quickly arrived afterward. They went to the jail quickly. "Hey!" They noticed Korra yelling at one of the police officers. "I came as fast as I could, how are your friends?" Tenzin asked her. "I don't know! These knuckleheads won't tell me anything." Korra growled. "I'll take care of this." Tenzin said reassuringly to Korra. The three noticed Saihkan, the new Police Chief. "Saihkan, a word please." Tenzin ordered. Saihkan looked scared for a second but responded, "Councilman Tenzin, I'm pretty swamped at the moment. Can't this wait." He said impatiently. "No it cannot. Three of Avatar Korra's friends were wrongly arrested tonight. I'd like you to release them immediately." Tenzin ordered. "They're not going anywhere. They were interfering with police business." Saihkan said. "Your so called police business was rounding up innocent people and claiming they were Equalists. They should be released, too." Korra retorted. "All Equalists suspects are being detained indefinitely. They'll be freed if and when the task force deems they are no longer a threat." Saihkan responded. "Those people are entitled to due process under the law." Tenzin argued. "You'll have to take that up with Councilman Tarrlok." Saihkan responded. "Oh I plan to. At the council meeting, first thing in the morning." Tenzin said while raising his pointer finger. "You're officially the worst Chief of Police ever!" Korra raised her pointer finger at him. "Calm down, Korra. I'll get this sorted out, we just need to be patient." Tenzin calmed Korra down. "Buy you really are the worst! Ever!" Tenzin pointed his finger at Saihkan before walking away with the two girls. "Wow Tenzin, letting your teenage girl out?" Fola teased but smiled at the Council member. The three of them returned to Air Temple Island. Fola yawned and decided she was tired and quickly went to bed telling the other two goodnight.

–

**Well another chapter. Sorry for the crappy ending.**


End file.
